


Lost and Found

by nekoya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Telepathic Bond, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoya/pseuds/nekoya
Summary: Victor is Yuuri's beloved alpha and Czar to the city of St. Petersburg. Despite having everything he's ever wanted, he feels something is missing. One day, Yuuri takes a break from his boring life as the Royal Omega and visits the streets of St. Petersburg. There, he discovers a beautiful dancer that leaves him breathless.---A beautiful boy danced before him. Silky shoulder-length hair shined as brightly as the sun, framing a soft, rosy face. The dancer’s body was lithe and graceful as it moved with practiced ease to a tuneless song. Yuuri was entranced.HIATUS





	1. Passerby

Chapter 1: Passerby

The brash jingle of a tambourine signaled the attention of passersby to the center of the market square. In the midst of the crowded street stood a skinny boy with pale blond hair and jade eyes. There was a beat of silence, then Yuri began to dance. His movements started out slow and graceful as he twisted his arms in the air, kicking his pointed toes out to emphasize the beat of the tambourine in his hand. With each grand sweep of his arms he began to weave a story into his soulful dance. The audience began to grow, the few generous ones tossed a copper into the dusty bag placed in front of the dancer. Yuri didn’t seemed to notice, however, he was too focused in his movements.

Without his intention, the story he told was a whistful one. It was the song of a lonely boy, dreams lost upon cruel reality. He bared his soul to any stranger that cared to watch. Yuri reached out with one hand while the other pulled himself back before he pivoted on his foot to jump into the air. Instinctively, the dancer opened his eyes as he threw himself into the air. During that split second his gaze connected with a pair of dark, chocolate eyes, sending a shiver through his spine. The intensity of the stranger’s stare jarred him, causing him to botch his landing so that he tumbled to the floor, breaking the spell. By the time he scrambled to his legs the dark eyes were gone, leaving him with a throbbing ankle. Cursing, he teared a strip of cloth from his tattered tunic before gingerly wrapping it around his ankle. He didn’t think much about the mysterious eyes after that. If he wanted to eat the show must go on.

It was hours later, when his chest heaved with fatigue and his feet ached, that Yuri decided he was done. It would take another three hours of traveling before he reached his own town and he wanted to leave before it got dark. However, he had one more errand to run before going home.  
Stumbling along the foreign street, he tucked his satchel under his arm in attempt to hide the only thing he owned from watchful eyes. The contents of the bag contained a moldy half eaten baguette, a handful of copper pieces, and his battered tambourine. His livelihood depended on all three and he wasn’t naïve when it came to encountering robbers, or worse…loan sharks.

Yuri’s father left a hefty debt above his head, and he worked himself to the bone to pay off the monthly fines. The small sum of money he was able to make was barely enough to save him from a beating, the reminder of his last encounter caused him to be more alert. If he hurried it would still be safe to travel. Was it left or right? The woman he had previously spoken to at the tavern said the nearest apothecary was only a few streets down, however the swift decent of the sun caused him to worry.

Suddenly every shadow became more menacing and every stranger he crossed looked suspicious. His feet screamed as he pushed himself to walk faster, each and every cut and blister biting into his heels. Yuri was careful to shift his weight off his throbbing ankle, already bemoaning the injury that was sure to ache worse in the morning. After backtracking a few times he finally he found the dusty store with the battered wooden sign reading ‘Apothecary’ hanging above the door. A few minutes of haggling later, he managed to buy three small packets of pheromone suppressants while managing to keep a few copper coins in his possession. Feeling more secure, he left the apothecary feeling pleased before starting the long journey home.

Yuri felt the impact to his head before he saw it.

\---

“I’m bored,” Yuuri Katsuki childishly drew out the last word to emphasize his point.

The young omega stretched comfortably across the leather couch that was placed conveniently in Victor’s office. Many hours have been spent lazing on the expensive piece of furniture, reading the impressive collection of books that sat along the mahogany shelves. However, with all the books already explored, Yuuri found himself staring outside the window of the castle more often, growing tired as each uneventful day passed.

As the royal Czar, Victor had plenty of work to do around the palace, however that left the omega to fend off the boredom by himself. Being thousands of miles away from home, living in a foreign land didn’t help the loneliness that crept in from time to time. It had been two years since Yuuri left his homeland to marry the Czar, and the love he felt for him seemed to grow impossibly stronger each day. Yuuri stared at the love of his life, wishing they were cuddling by the fireplace instead of being kept in a stuffy office.

 _Victor_ , Yuuri gently extended his thoughts, hoping to capture the alpha’s attention. Victor gave him a fond smile before turning back to his paperwork, “I heard you the first time, love.”

Victor and Yuuri were so compatible, that when they bonded it was discovered that they could share their thoughts telepathically. This intimate connection was very rare, and it brought Yuuri much pleasure in knowing that he was the perfect match for his alpha. Yuuri gazed appreciatively at his handsome mate. He would never grow tired of staring into clear cerulean eyes, eyes that could steal away his soul with a single smothering glance. Yuuri noticed the furrow between his eyebrow and how slender fingers worked roughly through fine silver hair. It looked like he could use a distraction.

Yuuri sauntered towards his mate, swinging his hips as he did so. He grinned as he caught Victor’s eyes flickering towards him in interest.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around his mate possessively, a velvety purr escaping his throat, “As your omega I demand you to pay attention to me.”

A languid tongue caressed the shell of Victor’s ear before leaving a sensual suck on his neck. Yuuri grinned as the alpha shuddered underneath him.

“Yuuri,” Victor's lips wrapped around the name like he was savoring it, “You’re making it a lot harder to focus.”

 _Are you thinking what I’m thinking_ , Yuuri smiled coyly.

Victor shut him out of his mind before he could procure images of last night for him to remember.

“I have to finish these resolutions _today_ ,” Victor sighed before regretfully pulling away.

Yuuri’s smile faltered, before coming up with another suggestion, “Well, can I at least walk around the village then? I could use some fresh air.”

Victor frowned disapprovingly, “That’s too dangerous.”

“I came back perfectly safe last time,” Yuuri argued.

“That doesn’t stop me from worrying, Yuuri,” Victor reached out to touch his cheek, prompting Yuuri to lean into his warm hand.

“I’ll take Phichit with me,” Yuuri kissed the palm of his hand, “Please?”

Victor covered his eyes to shield him from his adorable mate and tiredly gave in, “Fine.”

 _You will come back safely_ , it was subtle command from Victor.

"Stay close," Victor gave his mate a chaste kiss on the lips before parting.

The telepathic connection had its limits, and it was discovered that the connection was lost if they were separated outside of a five mile radius from each other. Yuuri had gotten so used to the other’s presence that any distance made him feel uneasy and depressed. He remembered feeling that way when Victor had left for business in China and politics discouraged Yuuri from joining. It was a rough week for the both of them.

“I promise,” Yuuri placed a chaste kiss on his lips before leaving the office.

He walked with an excited bounce to his step as he navigated the elaborate halls with ease. When he first arrived to the grand castle he thought that the pastel paintings and golden pillars were too extravagant for his tastes. Although the years made them more familiar, he still preferred the simple tatami mats and rice paper doors his native home had to offer. However, it was a small price to pay if he was able to sleep in the same bed as Victor.

A few minutes later he found Phichit in the foreign affairs office reading through a stack of international letters. The Thai man’s face lit up into a smile when he saw the royal omega.

He grinned at his oldest friend, “Want to take a break?”

“I thought you would never ask,” Phichit bounded from his seat before swinging his arm around Yuuri.

Phitchit was the first friend Yuuri made in his new life at the palace. The easy-going beta was not as intimidating as the other royal officials and he found out they both had a lot of things in common. Phitchit, like Yuuri was not of Russian decent and they often liked to talk about their native homes and compared them to each other. In a sense they grounded each other, and Yuuri wouldn't have it any other way.

The two friends wasted no time in changing out of their colorful silk kosovorotka in favor of the more muted earth toned colors the commoners wore so that it was easier to blend in. The first time they tried to walk around town in their royal garments, it was nearly impossible to take a single step without someone bowing in front of them or trying to offer them gifts.

The beta took Yuuri’s hand and eagerly lead them through the gates. It had been ages since the they were able to spend time together and the summer sky shined brightly down on the exciting day ahead of them.

Phichit pulled them towards a food vendor and purchased pirozhki for the both of them before launching into a full blown gossip session about how Georgi Popovinc’s girlfriend had run off with another alpha. Yuuri half listened to Phichit’s rambling as he casually observed the people around them, occasionally taking bites of the steaming pirozhki in his hand.

Phichit finished his food with vigor, licking the remains off his fingers he pointed towards a nearby vendor, "I'm going to get us something to drink!"

Through the hustle and bustle of commoner life, not many people paid attention to them which Yuuri was thankful for. He never liked the worship that was given to him for his status, or the feeling of judgmental eyes on him. No, he much preferred to sit in passive silence as he was left in peace. It reminded him of his old life in Yu-topia, a born into a decent family but hardly worthy of his new royal life in Saint Petersburg. Yuuri had all that he ever asked for in life and could have never been happier. But despite being by Victor’s side, he still couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was missing something.

The bells of a tambourine shook him out of his thoughts and he turned towards the sound. Like many others, people began to crowd around the spectacle, clapping and cheering as they did. At a height disadvantage, Yuuri edged his way closer towards the front out of curiosity. What he saw took his breath away.

A beautiful boy danced before him. Silky shoulder-length hair shined as brightly as the sun, framing a soft, rosy face that still held a hint of baby fat to it. The dancer’s body was lithe and graceful as it moved with practiced ease to a tuneless song. Yuuri was entranced. Absently, he could feel Victors interest as he watched through Yuuri’s eyes. The dancer twisted his body with grace, throwing back his long legs in an impressive display of flexibility. The boy’s eyes were closed as he withdrew into his mind, giving himself to the audience with his whole body. Yuuri felt a strange burden on his heart as he lost himself in the boy’s story. The dance was as intimate as it was sad.

Yuuri could see it in the desperate movements of his arms as they reached out towards the sky and the way his eyebrows furrowed in longing. He wanted to reach out towards the boy and kiss the frown away. Why was his soul trembling? The next moment the dancer jumped his eyes connected with Yuuri’s own and he discovered it was impossible to look away from melancholy sea foam eyes. The moment was gone when the young dancer connected to the floor painfully.

Yuuri almost reached out to help him before he was pulled back towards reality by Pitchit.

“Yuuri! I was looking for you,” His friend assessed him with panic in his eyes.

“Sorry, I got distracted,” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“One minute I try to buy some ale and the next minute you’re gone,” Pitchit continued to pull him towards the nearest tavern, "Come on, I drank yours while I was looking for you."

“You know I don’t drink, Pitchit,” Yuuri gave him a look.

His friend stuck out his tongue, “You owe me a drink for almost giving me a heart attack.”

Not wanting to upset his friend any further, he sighed, “Fine, but just one.”

Yuuri let Phichit drag him away, pushing the blond dancer to the back of his mind.

True to his word, Yuuri only had one drink. His friend, however, was nearing his sixth glass of beer.

“Phichit, I think it’s time to go home.”

Yuuri was starting to miss the calming presence of his alpha and the comfort of their bed.

“But we just got ‘ere,” Phichit slurred his words before being assaulted with a string of hiccups.

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his adorably drunk friend, “Victor will be mad if we stay out too long.”

“Victor can go suck your dick,” Phichit pointed a finger a Yuuri, eyes slightly unfocused.

Blushing furiously he quickly paid for their drinks before towing away the drunk Thai.

“Phichit, you’re a pain in the ass,” Yuuri groaned as he lifted his friend’s arm over his shoulder.

Phichit raised his eyebrow, "I thought you were into that?"

The omega covered his face with his free hand, refusing to look at his friend, "Please stop."

“You know know you love me,” Phichit hummed happily before poking him in the side.

“Yeah I do,” Yuuri said fondly as they walked back towards the castle in companionable silence.

The streets slowly became deserted as people headed home for the day, the sun barely grazing over the horizon as the last rays of light gently touched the city of Saint Petersburg. Distantly, he started to hear arguing and as they rounded the corner a commotion across the street caught his attention. Three figures were huddled in a dark alleyway, causing Yuuri to squint in order to get a better look. Cautiously sniffing the air, he could tell that the tallest one was an alpha while the man standing next to him was a beta. However he couldn't decipher the third person's smell.

“There’s only copper in here,” A gruff voice spat, “Useless brat.”

Yuuri frowned as he saw a man kick a motionless figure on the ground. As he crept closer he recognized the blond instantly and his heart seized with fear. Without a second thought Yuuri released Phichit and bounded towards the unconscious boy, his blood boiling angrily. Feeling buzz of adrenaline and a hint of alcohol rush through him, he sent a withering glare at the two men before him. He did not register Phichit’s frantic yelling from behind him.

  
“What did you do to him,” Yuuri hissed.

His eyes flickered towards the crumpled up form of the beautiful dancer he had seen earlier today.

"Yuuri, let's go home," Phichit pulled on his arm nervously.

He jerked away from his friend, the unexplained rage bleeding into his voice, "No."

The taller man shoved him aside, “Beat it, omega.”

He noticed the dusty bag in the man's hand and remembered that it belonged to the dancer from earlier that day. 

“This is robbery!” Yuuri pointed an accusing finger at the two.

“What are you going to do about it,” The grimy beta showed him the glint of a knife.

Distracted by the weapon, the taller man took the opportunity to clamp his fingers around Yuuri’s neck, crushing his wind pipes with a twitch of his fingers, “Omegas can earn us a pretty penny on the black market. Even the marked ones.”

"Let go of him!"

Phichit lunged at the bigger alpha, but in his drunken state he was easily kicked to the side. He landed violently before colliding with the brick wall behind him. 

Yuuri whimpered as the slimy man ran his thumb over the mating mark on his neck, yelping as he was suddenly lifted off the floor. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he realized how outmatched he was. His feet dangled helplessly in the air without finding ground and his he could feel the bruises forming around his neck. Panic bled into his veins as he fully recognized the dangerous situation he was in, his heart flitting fearfully in his chest. The man laughed cruelly at his weak efforts, tightening his grip to watch Yuuri squirm.

 _Yuuri!_ He could hear Victor call out painfully.

He couldn't die like this. He couldn't leave Victor alone. Yuuri’s hands clawed around his neck, frantically searching for air as he kicked and struggled like a fish caught on a hook. However his efforts were simply met in vain as he his lungs screamed for air and black pinpricks started dotting his vision. Yuuri vaguely heard the Phichit's pleads as he was held hostage by the second man's knife. He wanted to tell Phichit to take the boy and run.

Yuuri stared at the unconscious boy on the floor and terror gripped him when he saw blood pooling around his head.

“N-no,” He choked, desperate to save them both.

A vicious slash of metal connecting with bones met the silent night before the grip around his neck slackened and the two men fell over dead on the spot. Yuuri collapsed to the floor, clutching his neck and sucking in as much air as his lungs allowed. His body tingled at the sudden flow of oxygen as he crawled over to the immobile boy in front of him and turned the body over.

“Please be alive,” He whispered hoarsely.

There was blood all over his face but when Yuuri pressed a clammy hand over the boy’s mouth, he was relieved to find him still breathing. Gingerly resting the dancer's head on his knees, he observed the serious injury with delicate hands. The gash was deep and would probably need stitches. Quickly, Yuuri teared off the end of his shirt before wrapping the fabric firmly around the boy's head to stem the flow of blood. He was completely unaware of the new company.

“How disgusting,” A tall blond man flicked the gore off his long sword before kicking the two offensive corpses to the side.

Yuuri finally looked up to thank their savior and was surprised to see a familiar face, “Christophe?”

“Victor sent me to watch you two,” The Swiss knight explained, “Of course, something had to happen while I was in the bathroom.”

The green-eyed alpha sheathed his sword back into its scabbard before curiously observing the small boy in Yuuri's arms. Yuuri had only spoken to the Swiss knight once at a royal banquet that was held right after his wedding. The man was usually quite buoyant and cheerful from his memory. Now, however, Christophe kept his silent thoughts to himself, quietly assessing the situation and taking notes before he reported them to his Czar.

Suddenly he found himself tackled by a crying Phichit, “Yuuri! Why did you run off like that?”

“I’m sorry, Phichit,” His eyes never left the unconscious blond, “I had to do something.”

“Well that was very stupid of you,” Christophe clicked his tongue chidingly before his expression softened, “Brave, but stupid.”

Yuuri decided not to comment and instead focused on wiping the blood off the dancer's cheek. 

"Are you ok?" Phichit took Yuuri's face in his hands before assessing his condition.

His eyes darkened as he gingerly grazed his fingers over Yuuri's neck, "Those bastards."

Christophe grimaced as he noticed Yuuri's new bruises, “Victor will not be happy.”

He did not like the attention being directed towards him since he hardly suffered any injuries at all.

Yuuri tried to reassure Phichit, but when he looked at his friend his words caught on his throat. His best friend stared at him in concern, wearing a painful looking bruise across his right eye along with a bleeding arm that was already carefully bandaged. Yuuri found the guilt rise from his stomach as he realized how many people he dragged into this mess. His eyes shifted from Phichit to Christophe before looking at the floor guiltily. Failing to protect the Czar's mate could lead to death, not that Victor would ever be so cruel. Yet, the stupidity of his actions had not only put himself in danger, but Phichit's as well. He broke his promise to Victor and his protective mate would probably never let him out of the castle again.

"I'm so sorry," Yuuri could feel the tears burn at the corners of his eyes.

He didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, especially because of him. 

"It's alright, it not your fault," Phitchit cooed reassuringly into his hair as he hugged him.

Yuuri faintly wondered if what he did was right. Was it his responsibility to step in and protect a complete stranger? Yuuri knew nothing about the boy, yet why did he suddenly feel so protective of him? He heard a small moan escape the boy's lips and he remembered the dancer in his arms. The mysterious boy with the sad eyes and the beautiful soul he danced with. He saw the gentle rise of the boy's chest, and the fact he was still alive caused his own chest to swell with happiness, reassuring his heart that he made the right choice.

Phichit helped him stand, more eager to head back to the safety of the castle.

“Wait,” Yuuri stopped, “We have to bring him with us. He’s unconscious,” He explained with pleading eyes.

Phichit glanced at him curiously, “Chris was going to leave him at the clinic…”

That sounded reasonable, however, Yuuri wasn’t feeling reasonable at the moment. Ever since he laid eyes on the boy he was feeling quite _un_ reasonable. The thought of having the dancer out of his sight caused him to panic. What if the injury lead to an infection and he died? Yuuri couldn't possibly handle the idea. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the sudden lack of oxygen to his brain or the helpless stutter of his heart, but he knew what he wanted. Because the moment his eyes met with the dancer, Yuuri knew he had lost a piece of his soul in those melancholy eyes. But now, with the fragile boy in his possession, he knew he found something better and he didn't want to let go.

“No, I want to bring him home,” Yuuri demanded stubbornly.

“Yuuri, we can’t just bring random commoners to the Castle,” Phichit tried to reason with him.

Suddenly feeling childish he shook his head, “I won’t go back without him. I want to make sure the royal physician tends to him.”

Chris gave him a disapproving look before sighing and picking the limp boy up, “Victor is really going to kill me this time.”

* * *

A/N: Wow, so this is my first YOI fic and I'm pretty nervous about it... I know there's a lot of grammar mistakes but I tried to fix as many as I could. Hopefully it doesn't feel too fast paced. I just wanted to set the stage so my favorite trio could start interacting! Please let me know what you guys think! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter <3

 


	2. Alpha

Yuri vaguely noticed a dull, throbbing pain at the base of his head. He tried to ignore it in favor of the blissful darkness that the unconsciousness had to offer, not wanting to face another grueling day. Despite this, the pain began to manifest, clawing towards the front of his mind until he was violently coerced into consciousness. Every inch of his body ached from the heavy weight of sleep, however, the majority of the discomfort stemmed from his tender skull. The back of his head pricked and ached, causing him to whimper at the sudden onslaught of pain. Pain was normal for him, but to this extent something bad must have happened.

Slowly picking up the pieces of his scattered mind, Yuri tried to gather his senses. His eyelids felt too heavy to open at the moment and any movement aggravated the pain so he stayed still. Digging into his clouded mind, he failed to conjure his last memory and he wasn’t sure how he got home. Since when was his bed so soft? Yuri was mildly aware of the fine silk sheets that caressed his skin and the feathered pillow beneath his head. He was definitely not laying on his lumpy straw mattress. Before had the chance to panic, a sweet aroma distracted his thoughts. What was that smell? It smelled amazing…like cherry blossoms in full bloom with a hint of sea salt. He’s never smelled anything like it before.

The heady scent draped him in a sensual embrace, washing away all the pain while his body began to feel warm and strange. He inhaled the addicting scent greedily as he tried to sate this new hunger inside him. Yuri felt his whole body flush in response to the fragrant aroma, and despite the heat his body shivered pleasurably. He didn’t realize someone else was in the room until there was movement by the side of his bed. Suddenly gentle hands flitted across his face, brushing away stray hair before resting on his forehead. The hand was soft and cool against his flushed skin and when the scent became stronger he sighed in contentment.

“Are you awake?” The question was strangely accented, yet soothing all the same.

He vaguely wondered who the voice belonged to before his own question startled him out of his trance. What was a stranger doing in his home? Yuri open his eyes and blinked owlishly at the man before him.

Foreign, brown eyes stared anxiously at him as he tried to puzzle out why the color seemed so familiar. Ebony locks were short and disheveled, framing his rounded cheeks while giving him a boyish sort of look. He only appeared older by the appreciative width of his shoulders and his lean physique. The man as exotic and beautiful, effectively stealing his breath away with a single innocent look. It took him a few moments to realize that the man was trying to ask him something before he could register the words.

“How are you feeling?”

Yuri did not answer since he wasn’t sure what he was feeling himself. Pain? Surprise? Awe?

His voice came out hoarse, “Who are you?”

He couldn’t take his eyes off the foreign stranger.

“Yuuri,” A small smile hinted at the older man’s lips.

Yuuri? The sound of his own name sounded charming on the foreign man’s lips as he emphasized the first syllable melodically. How could he possibly share the same name with the most beautiful person he’s ever seen? He didn’t like the idea of being compared to this prettier Yuri because it seemed unfair. At the same time he felt happy by the fact that he already had something in common with the brown-eyed man. Names were intimate, they were a part of you. In a way, Yuri felt like he shared a part of his life with this stranger who lived with the same name.

“What’s your name?” He leaned closer, as if Yuri’s answer would be carried away by the wind.

He backed away before answering uncertainly, “Yuri.”

Yuuri gave him a questioning look, “Your name is Yuri?” Yuri nodded slowly.

“Wow, this is going to get confusing,” Yuuri laughed softly into his hand. The laugh sounded like bells. He smiled brightly, “May I call you Yura?”

The Russian form of endearment caught him off guard and he couldn’t stop the pleasant flutter in his stomach from hearing his name roll off so naturally on Yuuri’s tongue.

“Yes,” He tried not to sound too pleased.

He should be annoyed that his own name being changed for convenience, but the way Yuuri said the nickname was too appealing.

“Well, Yura, I’m sure you’re confused about where you are.”

Yuri realized his eyes never left the brown-eyed man since they opened, and the reality that he was on unfamiliar territory dawned on him. Suddenly feeling on edge, his body noticeably stiffened. He slowly looked around the room, taking in the king size bed littered with dozens of pillows before moving on towards the extravagant furniture decorating the large room. The tall walls were embossed in gold accents, matching the velvety blue drapes hanging off the windows and bed. A luxurious fireplace sat across the massive room where a brown poodle rested comfortable on floor. The place was fit for a king.

“You’re in the [Winter Palace](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winter_Palace),” Yuuri smiled sheepishly.

Yuri couldn’t hide the shock from his face, “What?”

How in the world did he end up in the Czar’s Palace? Yuri hastily pushed himself off the bed, wincing as the sudden movement aggravated his head wound. He didn’t realize his torso was bare until the silk sheets fell off, causing him to shiver and wrap his arms around himself embarrassingly.

“Your shirt was covered in blood,” Yuuri stated apologetically, “There is a new one int the bathroom, along with your things,” The older man’s eyes darted away from him, cheeks dusted in pink.

“Blood?” Yuri couldn’t remember, starting to feel dizzy.

Gentle hands carefully lead his head back to the pillow before tucking him back into place, “You shouldn’t move too much or else the stitches will come undone.”

Yuri scowled, “I’m not fragile. Besides, what the hell happened?”

That was strange, he was feeling more hot tempered than usual.

Yuuri quickly explained, “I found you unconscious while you were being robbed.”

Suddenly Yuri remembered visiting the apothecary to pick up his medicine before heading back home…Someone hit him from behind.

Yuri felt uneasy, “How long have I been unconscious?”

“Two days,” Yuuri blink in confusion as he noticed the boy becoming more agitated.

He added up the time in his head, realizing it would have been seven days since he last took his medicine. Yuri hid his hands in his face as he realized the pheromone suppressants were wearing off. That would explain the scents…Yuri pulled the cover over his nose as he physically tried to block them out, hoping his own scent would remain suppressed for a little while longer.

“My medicine,” Yuri mumbled.

“What medicine? What’s wrong? I hope you aren’t catching a fever,” There was worry in his eyes as Yuuri leaned closer to inspect him.

There was moment of hesitation before the older man rested his forehead over his own to compare the temperatures. Yuri could feel his face flush even more at the contact, yet he couldn’t take his eyes off the other or push him away. From this distance he could count the lashes that fanned over his doe shaped eyes, flecks of crimson shining through his irises. Wide teal eyes met with brown before sliding down to slightly chapped lips. Yuri was hyper aware of how close he was, closed enough to be dangerous. He was drowning in a sea of cherry blossoms. Now he realized the alluring scent could only belong to an omega.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Yuri’s nature roared to life, causing him to release a throaty groan while his own scent permeated the room. _Omega_ , his own body shook with want. Yuri wrapped his arms possessively around the older man, pulling him closer until his nose nestled into the crook of the omega’s neck. He noticed the purple bruises around the omega’s neck, provoking him to growl angrily at the injury. How could someone think to hurt someone so beautiful and kind? Sucking in a deep breath his body shuddered as it released a protective scent around them. He didn’t know why, but the desire to protect this omega was overwhelming.

The new pheromones must have startled Yuuri because he felt the other man try to pull away, which only made his grip tighten.

Yuuri’s voice came out breathlessly, “You….You’re an Alpha?”

Yuri growled in response as his nature told him to take and claim, to make the man his. With a newfound strength he hooked his leg over the omega before flipping them over so that he rested on top of the man’s body, caging him between his hands.

“I want…” His voice came out low and panting.

While being on suppressants most of his life, he never experienced this type of desperation. The lack of control he had over his senses was one of the reasons why he decided to be on the medication. All reason left him when he picked up the distressed scent of the omega, wanting nothing more but to comfort him and hold him close. One of his own hands cradled the back of Yuuri’s head, lost in scent he pressed his lips against the soft spot on his neck to kiss away the bruises while pulling the warm body closer.

Yuri’s words came out in a baited whisper, “Yuuri…can I?”

The man underneath him shuddered as Yuri ran a trembling hand down the front of his shirt, feeling pleased when he caught a whiff of arousal from the omega. The feeling of the omega squirming underneath him as their scents mingled in the air was intoxicated, pushing Yuri’s mind past reason. Blinded by his own nature he drew back his teeth, ready to make his mark.

As if sensing this the omega gasped in surprise, “Yura..”

Suddenly he was shoved violently off the bed and the warm scent of cherry blossoms was gone. Yuri released a displeased growl but it was abruptly cut off by the new scent in the room. The smell of a furious alpha assaulted his nose, causing him to back away from the pungent odor.

The alpha stood defensively in front of his omega, baring his teeth viciously, “He’s _mine_.”

The larger alpha crouched low in front of his mate, ready to attack. Yuri scrambled to his feet, instinctively backing away so he was in a less vulnerable position. He assessed his opponent carefully with wary eyes. He realized that the battle was already lost. The fully grown alpha’s body was much more impressive than his own as he was much taller and more muscular. His handsome face was drawn into a snarl, cold blue eyes challenging his own behind fine silver hair.

The color drained from his face when he recognized him as the Czar of St. Petersburg.

Holy shit. He just tried to mark the Czar’s mate. He was a dead man.

The ire rolled off the Czar in waves, battering down the smaller alpha until his head was lowered and his body ached from the assault of the aggressive scent.

“Your Majesty,” Yuri gritted his teeth, “I didn’t realize he was your mate.”

Silence saturated the air, as he felt a piercing glare pining him into submission. His alpha instincts fought against him, as he sank to his knees with his eyes trained to the floor. This is why he took suppressants. The smell of omegas drove him crazy. Crazy enough to almost mark the _Czar’s mate_. Yuri realized how scared the omega must have felt from his advances and his disgraceful actions made his stomach churn. After everything the man had done for him he tried to hurt him. He never meant for this to happen…He didn’t mean to hurt the pretty brown-eyed man. He didn’t want to be like his father…

A soft voice broke the tense silence, “Victor, stop.”

Yuri felt his muscles relax when he smelled the calming pheromones of the omega. The Czar did the same, however the hostile glare directed towards him did not change.

“I didn’t realize you were an alpha, otherwise I wouldn’t have come so close,” Yuuri bowed his head, “My apologies.”

Why was he apologizing? It was his own damn fault he couldn’t control his damn nature! He wanted to tell him Yuuri that he was wrong, that he shouldn’t be apologized and that he would never do it again. But it was too late and wondered if he had the right to beg for a painless death. Instead he remained quiet, not daring to speak as he waited for the death sentence the Czar would surely issue. When no word of his fate came he began to grow more anxious. After a few more beats of silence he hesitantly looked up to see what was happening.

It was strange, the two mates seemed to be having a silent conversation by the way they looked at each other. Yuuri’s face flitted with emotion ranging from pleading to sadness, then anger. In contrast, the Czar’s stony expression was unreadable no matter how hard he stared, but the way his fists were clenched told him he was not happy at all.

“I want him gone by tonight,” The verdict was frosty as it left his lips.

Yuuri looked appalled, “He can’t leave yet! Look, he’s still bleeding.”

Yuri stared at the alpha in shock, barely aware of the warm trickle of blood along his neck due to the commotion from before, “Will you not have me killed?” The question left his lips before he could stop himself.

The Czar narrowed his eyes as the heavy threat left his lips, “Don’t tempt me.”

“ _Victor_ ,” The omega hissed, shocking both alpha’s into silence. It was rare to see a hostile omega, but right now Yuuri seethed viciously as he looked at his mate with eyes spilling with emotion.

The Czar was the first to find his composure, “Come with me.”

“No,” The omega crossed his arms defiantly.

“Yuuri, _come with me_ ,” The alpha layered his voice so that his words became a command.

The order caused Yuuri twitch, however he stayed unmoving and stubborn in an impressive display of defiance, “I’m not leaving Yura.”

Yuri could see the flash of hurt cross the Czar’s eyes before they were carefully masked once more. Being the cause of their fight made Yuri feel uneasy and he had no desire to anger the alpha any further. Why was the omega siding with him? The Czar suddenly appeared very tired, sighing before scooping up the disobedient omega over his shoulder. Yuuri yelped indignantly, struggling against the alpha but firm arms kept him in place. When he realized his attempts of escape were hopeless, Yuuri began to shout furiously in a different language, hitting the alpha’s back like a petulant child. The alpha seemed unphased as he walked out of the room, not even sparing Yuri another glance.

Once the door slammed shut behind him, Yuri was left alone in silence. The whole situation left Yuri in a daze, as if he just woke up from an unbelievable dream or nightmare- he couldn’t decide which. His eyes wandered towards the bed where his memory replayed the way he pushed Yuuri against the pillows. The feeling of bile rose from his stomach and he felt disgusted with himself. He was exactly what he promised himself he would never be- a reckless, violent _alpha_.

Yuri frantically searched the room for his things, quickly spotting the ratty bag that seemed so out of place in the luxurious room. His hands only stopped shaking when they found the carefully folded parchment. Locating a glass of water by his bedside table, he mixed in the powdery substance before gulping down the bitter concoction.

After a few minutes his anxiety began to subside along with the aggression and scents. Yuri found a bathroom that was connected to the suite and quickly washed himself up before sloppily redressing his head wound with the gauze he located by the sink. Next to the first aid was a clean tunic, which he hastily pulled over his head. The expensive silk felt foreign on his skin, and he didn’t want to think about how much it cost or how badly in debt he was. Without a second thought he emptied the rest of his coins where it would be easily seen, knowing it was not enough to pay back his debt but it served to ease his conscience.

When he reentered the room he noticed that the brown poodle was still there, looking at him curiously. Yuri always preferred cats over dogs, but the poodle’s big brown eyes reminded him of someone and he couldn’t help but feel affection for the pet. Yuri approached the dog, kneeling cautiously before sticking out a palm for him to sniff. The poodle pressed his wet nose into Yuri’s palm and licked. Happy he was not rejected, he found comfort in petting the dog, trying to forget.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but when he looked out the window he noticed how the sun almost met the horizon and the Czar’s order came to mind. He needed to leave immediately. Quickly packing up his things he said his silent goodbyes to the poodle before approaching the large double doors. Yuri only hesitated when he realized he didn’t know where to go. He didn’t want to wander aimlessly around the halls least he get into more trouble, but he was afraid that if the Czar saw him again he would change his mind and give him a death sentence after all.

Coincidentally, there was a knock on the door, causing him to jump out of his skin in panic. Hesitantly he answered it, hoping the Czar had not come to check for his unwanted presence. To his relief, a green-eyed alpha appeared before him garbed in a decorative gold chainmail that signified his status as a knight.

“I’m here to escort you back home,” His voice was polite, yet the smile on his face seemed forced.

Yuri nodded before following with downcast eyes. It was time for him to leave. An unruly alpha such as himself had no right to taint the palace with his presence after what he did to Yuuri. As they walked through the palace, Yuri could hear the hushed whispers among the servants as they passed. His cheeks burned in shame.

When they finally passed the gates of the palace, Yuri was surprised when the knight led him to the stables where a group of well-fed horses neighed in greeting.

“It is the Royal Omega’s wish that you are seen safely to your home,” Chris explain when he noticed Yuri’s curious look.

The statement drove the guilt further into his stomach because even after everything he did, for some odd reason the omega was worried about him. He didn’t deserve such kindness. The knight said nothing as he pulled him onto the saddle of the horse, only speaking when asking for directions. The ride back towards his home town was fast but awkward all the same. Yuri wondered what the knight thought of him.

They passed the city streets of St. Petersburg before entering a more rural town that only had a dozen wooden lodgings and a handful of occupants. Once they approached his home, he silently slid off the horse before thanking the knight. It was a long day and Yuri wasn't sure what to make of anything as he stood there, feeling lost. Facing the door of his empty house he did not turn to look at his escort before speaking, sadness lacing his voice.

“Tell him I’m sorry,” Yuri said so softly he wasn’t sure if the knight heard him.

Without another word he retreated into his dingy house, slamming the door behind him. For a moment, Yuri looked around the dark musty room and found no comfort. He ran towards his straw bed before burying himself under the itchy wool blanket, taking in a shaky breath and smelling nothing.

That night he dreamed of warm touches and cherry blossoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thank you for all the comments, bookmarks and kudos! I’m so excited that you guys like the story so far, it means a lot to me. What do you think of alpha Yuri? I’ve always had a thing for jealous Victor…heheh. Anyways, the next chapter might be a little late since I have finals coming up (although if I get a lot of response I might update sooner ^_-). Please be patient and thank you for your support!


End file.
